


Playing Hero

by Domino_Waki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Nearly getting killed for your homies, it's lit, mentions of Fredrick as Inigo dad even though Lon'qu is the best Olivia support option don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Waki/pseuds/Domino_Waki
Summary: Owain saves the day and Inigo worries.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Eudes | Owain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Playing Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This ended a lot more wholesome than intended. Sometimes you just find a good ending spot and you don't want to soil it with smut.

The Justice Cabal thing never really bothered Inigo. Owain, Cynthia and Morgan and their little hero team, it was good that they wanted to do good, but Owain swooping in and taking the brunt of a spear meant for him, nearly getting himself killed by playing hero, that was something he couldn't handle. He protected Owain until they could get him out. He stayed by Owain's side as his wounds were tended to. He stayed by his side despite Brady insisting on taking Inigo to get his own wounds patched up.

And he was right there when Owain woke up, to get him some water.

"I see that the valiant effort made by yours truly has kept you-"

"Shut up."

Owain's eyes widened at Inigo's response.

"Jeez, that any way to thank the guy who saved you?" Owain mutters.

"You could have died Owain!" Inigo snaps, tears brimming his eyes.

"No way, I'm the dark prince chosen to-"

"Just an inch Owain. An inch closer and you would have drowned in your own blood."

"And a few seconds late you-"

"I don't care about  _ me _ Owain, you're our prince! If anything happened to you-" tears begin falling down his face. "I don't know what we'd do without you Owain."

"Hey hey. Ingio, the army would be fine without me-"

"But _I_ wouldn't!" Inigo buries his face in the mattress, covering his head with his arms. "I don't know what I'd do if you were gone Owian."

Owain averts his gaze from Inigo's shaking shoulders. He ignores the pain in his chest and tries to think this through.

"It's because of your dad right? Fred told you we were more important than we are and you just went along with it?" Owain asks, not looking at Inigo who pushes himself back up.

However he's forced to look at him when Inigo climbs on his lap, straddling him. He's glaring down at Owain and Owain swallows again.

"He taught me that a knight should be ready to forsake his life for what he believes in." Inigo says, "But I'm no knight, I'm merely a fool in love with a prince who thinks he can do as he pleases with no regard for his own well being."

Oh.

Inigo was ready to hop off of Owain when the man beneath him grabs his wrist, keeping him there.

"Why do you think I jumped in front of that spear?" Owain asks.

"To play hero and make us all worry sick." Inigo says dryly.

"Inigo if anything happened to you, I could never live with myself." Owain says.

"I know, you'd do anything to keep us safe." Inigo sighs.

"No Inigo, I'd do anything for  _ you _ ." Owain clarifies, and Inigo's face turns red, "If any harm came to you when I could have done  _ something _ I could never forgive myself."

"Owain the best thing you could do for me is to stay alive." Inigo says, casting his gaze away from Owain's face, but is brought back by a gentle hand.

"Inigo of Indigo skies, I promise you that I will never allow any blade, axe, spear or tome to split us apart." Owain says, smiling at Inigo who held his hand to his face, "Inigo I love you."

"I love you too." Inigo places a kiss to the palm of Owain's hand. "Now please stop trying to swoop in heroically to save lives when there are a billion different options to save someone's hide."

"Okay." Owain laughs, wincing at the pain he feels in his chest.

"I suppose it's about time for a round of painkillers. I'll go fetch a healer." Inigo attempts to hop off of Owain but Owain holds him there a little longer.

"Don't leave. Not yet." Owain begs.

"You need healing."

"Just stay with me a little longer."

Inigo sighs and situates himself on the bed against Owain.

"Fine. Just a little longer."


End file.
